


Liar

by Tangledtrinkets (Bellzandtrinkets)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hell, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellzandtrinkets/pseuds/Tangledtrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hurting you for your own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash week on tumblr, and probably in need of an actual beta.

There were things in hell as terrible as torture. Years of cold. Years of silence. Years without touch.

Solitude can be as painful as knives.

And Lilith would vary between slicing her to ribbons, and leaving her to the cold. At first, she managed stability. Something like calm. But after a year, she screamed and clawed at the bars, her voice deadening instead of reverberating off the walls. When the three years of silence was up, she was curled unto herself, an unrecognizable thing, alone.

“Ruby.”

The sound of a voice not her own startles her, looking up and staring with bright, unseeing eyes. The door to her cage opens and a dark figure slips in before pulling it closed behind her.

“Ruby.” She says, drifting across the floor. She is beautiful, her true face all sharp angles and glittering black eyes in the dark. “Hello there. It’s been a while, and aren’t you pretty, now?”

She saunters over, dropping down next to Ruby, and Ruby skitters back from the heat that rolls off of her, like she’s carrying the fires under her skin. Ruby knows she could crawl into the other demon’s lap, and she’d let it happen. Let anything happen, even if all Ruby wanted was the heat and the touch of skin and sound. If that was all she wanted, she could have it.

But, there would be a price. Always.

She likes to ask for things in return, and Ruby has nothing to give.

They call her Meg nowadays, from what she heard before they locked her in. She has an awful habit of taking on the names of her meatsacks, hundreds of them written into her flesh and carved into the bones of those she takes to the rack.

What calls herself Meg has been everything, every color, male and female, from every nation, but at the heart of whatever she’s become, the patchwork she sees is of the soul Meg once was, once tanned skin covered in white lines of scars, etchings into the outer layer of her being. Her body, covered in tatters of cloth made from skins, slips across the floor as she crawls towards Ruby.

Claws skitter across the dank, hard floor, like nails on a chalkboard.

“I mean it. Our mother did beautiful work.” She whispers, and stretches those claws out to scrape across Ruby’s cheeks, grinning wider than her mouth should allow, showing splits up the side.

She probably doesn’t even notice the tears.

Ruby knows there are new places where Lilith marked her skin, there are lines running down her face, sliced into the skin and stitched up like a doll.

“Brings out your eyes.” Meg says and draws in close, running her mouth along Ruby’s cheek, sliding in to speak in her ear. “You should’ve known better, Ruby.”

“K-known-” Ruby hasn’t spoken in months, so the words stutter on her tongue, twisting up and slicing against her teeth.

“Yes, little one. I thought you knew better.” Meg says, and her fingers tangle up in Ruby’s hair. “Winchesters, Ruby. Really?”

Meg sounds almost irritated, pressed close enough that she could be trying to climb inside Ruby’s skin, to see the new places where it’s been patched back together, and in spite of herself, Ruby smiles.

“Anything you can do…” She says, and starts when Meg throws a leg over hers, climbing into her lap and staring down at her with eyes like black gems. She’s beautiful and terrible, her true face is terrifying but Ruby prefers it to the innocent wisps of girls she’s favored recently.

If someone asked Ruby, she’d tell them Meg was only second to Lilith in that twisted, grotesque form of beauty, and though Lilith is as dark and exquisite as it gets, and and though she’d sold her soul to someone she’d thought was the most wonderful thing she’d ever seen…Meg makes her her want to tear apart the world. She has that effect on most things, really.

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you.” Meg is smiling when she says it, so it might be a threat or it might be a joke, but Ruby is in no mood to feel the kind of pain Meg’s bad temper brings. Meg seems to busy herself tracing the new lines on Ruby’s skin, and Ruby winces when her claws draw blood, her own digging into Meg’s back as a warning.

“I meant it.” Meg seems to say to nothing, her voice light and almost dreamy.

“Which?” Ruby asks, reveling in the heat that slides from Meg’s skin to fill her up, and pulls her in closer, drawing over Meg’s throat with her lips and nosing against the skin. She smells like salt, the tang of copper, and brimstone, and her hair is matted, damp and red at the ends, still wet enough to leave streaks when it lays against her shoulder.

Meg sighs, and rocks back, seeming to enjoy the attention, and sliding her hands to the back of Ruby’s skull, tight and tangled in her hair and scratching against her scalp.

She’s made of the fire of the pit, and it feels glorious against her where she’s been cold for years. Later, Ruby will pay for this somehow. Meg has her reasons for being here, she has to. She wouldn’t defy Lilith, and Lilith had to have sent her. Meg has no idea how paranoid the mother of their kind as become, angry that things haven’t moved sooner, moved faster. Even Ruby isn’t safe, as close as they are.

Were.

She isn’t sure.

Either way, it wont matter. At the end of this, Lilith will be dead, and this torture for the sake of appearances, and so Ruby will not forget her place, will be over.

“Do I have your attention, Ruby?” Meg asks, and curls her claws, digging in. Ruby bites down on her throat in retaliation, feeling it open up under her teeth and letting the rush of blood slide against her tongue.

It feels like home.

She wasn’t lying when she said she remembered being human, as much of the truth as you can use will always be the best weapon against the heart, but she’s known blood and fire for too long. It’s home.

“Might try a little harder.” Ruby says, pulling back and watching how red pools in Meg’s scarred collarbones, barely visible in the dark.

There’s a huff of breath, and suddenly Meg’s kissing her, more fangs and sharp edges than lips. They both taste like blood, and when they part, Meg’s smiling again.

“How about now?” Meg asks, and begins sliding her hand down Ruby’s body until it lays flat against her stomach between them. There are scars there from the last time she got bored, circles that never heal and words in dead languages that even Ruby is too young to read.

She knows she’ll come out of this with still more scars on her soul, she always does and loves every minute. She lets Meg push her body back against the wall, and lets her slide down to bite at the insides of her thighs, lets her paint in Ruby’s blood with her tongue, tracing the marks she leaves before going anywhere near where she actually wants her.

“Lilith wants to see you.” Meg finally says, red froth between her teeth from where she’s flicked at it with her tongue to catch the taste, and she looks up from under tangled curls. ”She says it’s important. She says she’s got a job for you.”

“You tell me now?” Ruby asks, her breath coming hard, and ignoring where Meg’s thumb rubs tiny circles, sliding occasionally where the skin is too wet to get any purchase. “Thought you were more of an all work, no play kind of girl.”

Meg’s eyes narrow.

“Maybe I wanted to give you a good send off, pity fuck and all that.” She says, and suddenly, Ruby knows her part in the end of the world is coming up faster than intended.

“She’s sending me after Sam?” She asks, and she ignores how Meg’s claws dig in at the name.

“The one and only.”

Ruby looks down at Meg’s black eyes and the scars running across her face, pulling the edge of an eye out of place for now.

It will be settled next time Alastair gets her, he likes things symmetrical, even if Ruby’s never preferred it.

Meg seems to watch her for her cue, as if she’s expecting to go from this to an attack, so Ruby is slow when she puts a hand on the back of her head.

“So, about that pity fuck.”

Meg’s smile is sharp as she leans forward to bite at Ruby’s mouth.

-

The next time she sees her topside, Meg is wearing a girl with brown tangles and pale skin, her eyes almost as dark as they are downstairs.

It suits her.

There’s very little time, a seal tearing itself apart under their feet, but Meg finds the time to slam her back into a wall, fingers curling into Ruby’s throat. Her jaw tight, and her eyes angry, and she’s beautiful like that.

“So you and Sam, huh?” She says, her voice is low this time, drawling. It sounds more like what she’s used to than the sugar sweet tone she had the body before. She looks dangerous, and when one of the stragglers tries to make her leave, Meg throws them into a wall, not caring when part of it collapses down on top of him. Meg isn’t usually one to leave the red shirts for dead, her regard for Demon kind just about the only decent quality she possesses, but she’s also single minded.

And Ruby has every inch of her attention.

“I told you. Anything you can do-“ Ruby is cut off by the nails and rings cutting into her skin.

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you.” Meg’s tongue flicks over her teeth, and Ruby is almost sure she’ll be gutted where she stands. Finding a new suit would be hard, and explaining a trip downstairs harder. Lilith should have let her tell, then Alastair and Meg and every demon worth their salt wouldn’t be trying to slice her to pieces.

But she’s got a bigger picture, and when this is all over, it will be beautiful.

Meg will thank her. The little lost demon who was always too human. All grown up. All kinds of wonderful things will happen, and Meg will know and forgive.

So it doesn’t matter.

“Did you hear me?” Meg asks, and no, she didn’t. All she could think about is how someday she’ll have their father ruling all of heaven and earth and hell and everything will fall at his feet. She’ll have Sam, and he’ll be dark and gorgeous and so thankful she gave him the world, and she’ll have Meg who’ll still be beautiful and might laugh as much as she cuts herself and everyone to pieces and it will be heaven on earth. All she could ever want. Then no one could ever touch her again, Alastair, Lilith and…And…Nothing will have a hold on her. She’ll be wonderful. She’ll be perfect. And their god will thank her and Sam will thank her and Meg will thank her.

So she lets Meg strangle the meat she’s hiding in, and she jolts forward to crack her forehead into the other Demon’s, using the moment to begin whispering spells and catching her when she drops. She lets Meg down gentle enough, remembering how painful tearing the smoke from the body can be, her body limp over Ruby’s arms, and Ruby uses the moment when she’s not able to keep the smoke in her meat to pet back her hair, softer than what she remembers. The body is breathing hard, eyes black as she resettles, and Ruby kisses her hard enough to bruise, feeling when Meg gains back control of the body and goes to retaliate, shoving her away.

She pulls back, enough to see how livid Meg is, how angry, and Ruby wonders what this Body’s name is. She’s so out of the loop nowadays, she doesn’t know if she’s taken another name.

“Just wait.” She says, meeting Meg’s eyes without any reserve, and she sees the flicker of confusion cross her face. “It’ll be beautiful.”

Ruby doesn’t let any more time pass, and lets herself find another place. She jumps across space and land, and opens her eyes to the outside of a motel, smiling when she sees the brothers shoving at each other to get in the door first.

She can almost hear Meg’s screaming from miles and continents away, but she knows that’s only temporary.

She’s awesome, she’s amazing, and one day, everyone will know it.


End file.
